I Think It's Crazy
by Kim Minjie
Summary: "Tidak kah kau pikir ini gila" / "Yah ku rasa begitu"/ "Sudahlah, ku pikir jalani saja, mungkin ada untungnya untukku"/ "yeah,,,untukmu tentunya"/ DoongHo/SeungDoong (Cheondung/Thunder x Seungho) Couple, MBLAQ FF, Berbahagialah untuk DoongHo/SeungDoong Shipper karena saya mempersembahkan FF langkah ini/ di larang ketat untuk para plagiat mendekati FF saya


**I Think It's Crazy**

**Summarry : "Tidak kah kau pikir ini gila" / "Yah ku rasa begitu"/ "Sudahlah, ku pikir jalani saja, mungkin ada untungnya untukku"/ "yeah,,,untukmu tentunya"**

**Cast : All MBLAQ Member dan masih banyak lagi**

**Rating : T-M+++**

**Rating berubah sesuai berjalannya cerita *ceilaaahh**

**Pairing : Cheondung/Thunder (MBLAQ) x Seungho (MBLAQ)**

**Doongho/Seungdoong Couple**

**Disclaimer : entah deh -_-'' Setahu gue Thunder punya gue seorang *digamparSoonja**

**Author : Yah Jelas gue dong XD**

**Warning: FF ini bertambah rating sesuai dengan waktu di tetapkan, mengandung unsur yaoi,Boyslove, Sesama jenis dll, yang di bawah umur ayo baca bareng-bareng ;D**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No flame No Bash**

**Happy Reading**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cheondung tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia mengerut dahi nya, dan dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia membawa dan merawat seseorang yang sekarang tengah dengan nyenyak nya tidur di lapisi dengan selimut tebal milik nya, dan di atas kasur milik nya, yeah,,, kasur milik nya

"Apa yang kulakukan" desisnya dengan sedikit mengusap rambut kuning _Blonde_ pendek milik nya yang di tata dengan rapi

Dia tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, entahlah yang dia tahu ... 1 Jam sebelunya...

_**~Flashback~**_

Cheondung berjalan kearah taman sambil meniupkan nafas hangat ke tangannya, udara yang dingin membuat dia sedikit gemetaran. Terus berjalan mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat. Yaah kalian tahu lah berjalan agak lama di udara yang dingin sedikit membuatnya lelah.

"Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi, Huh!" Gumamnya sambil menendang batu kerikil kecil yang ada di depan nya

"Berani-beraninya dia, awas saja nanti" lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan dan situasi keadaan di sekitarnya

"Aku akan-"

"Aaakk!..."

Belum sempat Cheondung melanjutkan perkataan nya, malah dia sekarang merasa sehabis menginjak dan mendengar sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah perasaan dan pendengaranya salah, seingat nya di daerah sini cukup sepi dan tidak banyak orang

"Kau ...mengganggu pekerjaan ku"

Mendengar kata itu Cheondung terkejut dan sedikit mundur dari tempatnya semula, dia tidak menyangka jika saat ini tengah melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tergeletak sedang meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mwoya... A-apa maksudmu"

Cheondung kebingungan, buat apa pemuda itu sedang tiduran di tengah jalan yang dingin dan sendirian. Tidak kah pemuda itu ingat jika ini hampir memasuki musim dingin, di mana udara cukup dingin saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, ku bilang kau mengganggu pekerjaanku dan kau merusaknya!" Ulang pemuda itu dengan sedikit lebih keras. Dia menghela nafas berat, Terlihat asap yang mengepul dari mulut nya

"Tapi... aku tidak melihat pekerjaanmu" Balas Cheondung menaikan alisnya, dia mengamati pemuda yang di kiranya lebih tua darinya itu. Cheondung melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah mungkin karena kedinginan dan bibirnya yang sedikit memucat

"Kau tidak lihat apa hah, kau sudah menginjak Laptop ku yang sangat berharga!" pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara menggunakan urat-urat nya. Dia menunjukan Laptop nya yang rusak ke Cheondung, Cheondung menatap dan sedikit menutup telinga nya

"Ahh, itu maafkan aku" Ucap Cheondung santai sambil mengusap telinganya

"Semudah itu, kau bahkan sudah menginjak perutku" pemuda itu sedikit mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya, Cheondung tersadar lalu jadi merasa bersalah dan cemas, dia duduk dan mendekati pemuda itu

"Aku-"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak hanya merasakan sakit di hatiku, tapi juga di perutku"

Omongan Cheondung terpotong oleh pemuda yang tengah memeluk laptop nya yang rusak sambil menggelinding di tanah

"Ma-"

"Kau tahu, Kau tidak hanya merusak Laptop ku, tapi kau juga merusak masa depanku~"

Omongan Cheondung kembali terpotong, sekarang pemuda itu sedikit menangis atau benar-benar menangis, entahlah Cheondung tidak melihatnya karena pemuda itu menutup wajah nya. Cheondung hanya menerka dari getaran tubuh pemuda itu

"Oke aku mengaku salah, dan aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian ini...huft ... aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu dan menginjak Laptopmu, tapi sungguh itu tidak sengaja" Ucap Cheondung dengan nada berat dan menghela nafas

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia malah mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Cheondung yang membalas dengan memundurkan dirinya, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cheondung. Pemuda itu menatap dalam wajah Cheondung, Cheondung hanya menatapnya kebingungan

"Tanggung jawab" desis pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan

"Aku-"

Cheondung tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena sekarang dia harus sibuk menangkap pemuda yang tengah pingsan di depan nya.

'_Benarkah dia pingsang' _ pikir Cheondung, mengusap wajah pemuda itu lalu mengecek suhu di dahinya _'Badan nya dingin sekali'_

**~End of Flashback~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cheondung mengusap wajahnya kasar mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, tengah memandangi pemuda itu dengan intens nya. Dia mulai berpikir untuk apa dia membawa pemuda itu kemari, apakah dia benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab... ataukah dia hanya merasa kasihan lalu menolongnya ?, entahlah dia juga bingung kenapa nalurinya merasa cemas dan harus cepat-cepat membawa lalu menyelamatkan pemuda itu

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya"

Cheondung kembali menghela nafas untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Dia mulai berpikir, untuk apa juga dia repot-repot membawa orang ini ke rumah mini malisnya, lalu repot-repot melepas jaket dan sepatu nya, lalu harus repot-repot menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menutupi pemuda itu dengan selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur nya.

Sepertinya dia mulai mencari sendiri masalah dalam hidupnya. Cheondung bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, lalu membuka dompet pemuda itu yang dia temukan di saku jaket nya

"Hmmm... Yang Seungho, 16 Oktober 1987, benarkan dia lebih tua dariku" memeriksa KTP pemuda itu lalu mengembalikanya ke dalam dompet pemilik nya

"Euunghh ,,,"

Cheondung menolehkan kepalanya, mungkin ini lah saat nya menyelesaikan masalah dengan pemuda tidak jelas ini

"Hoaaaamm,,, hangatnya" terbangun lalu menarik selimut sampai keatas kepalanya lalu kembali menikmati tidur cantiknya

Sekarang terlihat empat siku di dahi Cheondung. Hilanglah sudah keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik. "Kau..." desisnya lalu menarik selimutnya dari pemuda yang tengah menikmati tidurnya itu

"Dingin" gumam pemuda itu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Cepat bangun"

"Oh hai, terimakasih mau repot-repot membawaku kemari, dan di sini hangat sekali" sambil kembali menarik selimut yang di tarik Cheondung

Ctak ...

Kembali muncul empat persimpangan siku di dahi Cheondung sekarang, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan cobaan sebesar ini

"Uhmm, baiklah maafkan aku" pemuda itu duduk di atas kasur sambil memeluk selimut "Ahh,, namaku-"

"Yang Seungho, Baiklah cepat bangun dari tempat tidurku lalu pulanglah ke rumah mu" Cheondung menarik selimut lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk berdiri

"Eh dari mana kau tahu, eh eh tunggu dulu" Seungho nama pemuda itu, dia kembali menarik diri nya yang di seret Cheondung keluar dari kamar milik nya

"Ada apa, pulang sana" usir Cheondung lalu kembali menarik dan menyeret Seungho keluar dari kamarnya

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau tanggung jawab" Seungho bersih kuku sambil memegang kusen pintu

"Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab seperti apa"

"Pokoknya tanggung jawab"

"Aku menyelamatkan kau pingsan"

"Tapi aku tidak pingsan"

"Lalu ?"

"A-aku ,aku hanya lelah dan tertidur, lagi pula aku kedinginan"

"A-apa tapi kau, dan aku sudah... aaahhh pulang sana" Cheondung mengacak rambutnya kasar, ternyata pemuda itu hanya kelelahan dan tertidur

"Ta-tapi saat itu aku kedinginan" Cheondung menatap Seungho setelah ia mengatakan itu

"Tidak ada alasan, kau harus pulang" Cheondung kembali menggeret Seungho

"A-Ahhkk kepalaku pusing sekali" memulai sandiwaranya, Seungho memegangi kepala nya lalu menutup matanya, sedikit mengintip untuk melihat reaksi Cheondung

"Huft baiklah,,, Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu" Cheondung sadar jika saat ini Seungho sedang bersandi wara, tapi daripada dia tambah pusing dan dia rasa memang dia harus bertanggung jawab

"Hah jinjayo, yes masa depan ku terselamatkan, ternyata kau tidak sepelit yang ku kira" seru Seungho langsung meloncat

"Iya, aku sempat lupa kalau aku merusak Laptopmu, aku akan menggantinya"

"Yeees, baiklah akan akan pulang sekarang dan menagih janjimu besok, cuuupp..." Seungho mengambil jaket nya di tangan Cheondung tidak lupa memberikan ciuman perpisahan di pipi sebelah kanan Cheondung

"Heiii..." teriak Cheondung sambil mengusap pipi kanan nya yang basah bekas ciuman Seungho

"Uhmm ngomong-ngomong, di mana pintu depan nya"Seungho kembali dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya tidak lupa menggaruk bagian wajahnya yang tidak gatal

"Hah... apa ku bilang" Cheondung kembali mengusap wajahnya untuk kesekian kali

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Park Sang Hyun, atau lebih sering di panggil Thunder atau Cheondung, atau apalah itu. Saat ini dia akan memasuki usia ke 24 tahun, di usia mudanya ini dia sudah sukses, dia bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan J-Tune entertaintment, agenci di mana banyak artis-artis terkenal di luncurkan ke dunia entertainment, dengan talenta nya dalam berbahasa inggris,kepintaran otak serta memahami sisi bakat seseorang, kelebihan itulah yang membuat kesuksesannya lancar saat ini.

**Drrrtt ... drrtt ... **

"Ne, sebentar" Cheondung bangkit dari duduk nya lalu melempar majalah yang dia baca keatas meja. Dengan santainya berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membuka pintu

"Aku datang menagih janjimu" Seungho berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan senyuman lebar miliknya

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh"

"A-apa katamu" wajah Seungho yang ceria berubah menjadi rengutan

"Tapi, kenapa juga kau harus membawa koper dan tas-tas mu itu" Ucap Cheondung datar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semua barang bawaan Seungho

"Ohh... ini" Ucap Seungho dengan santainya. Cheondung menunggu penjelasan Seungho dengan sabar , melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Seungho yang Tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya

"Aku, Hanya ingin menumpang di sini sebentar, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis di rumahku"

"P.U.L.A.N.G" setelah mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap huruf nya, dengan kasar Cheondung membanting pintu rumahnya di depan wajah Seungho, Melotot lalu menggedor-gedor pintuh rumah itu dengan kuat

"Heiii,,, ayolah ku mohon, Cuma sebentar kok, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

**Doorr ... doorr ... doorr**

"PULANG" balasan teriakan dari Cheondung membuat Seungho menutup telinga nya

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau membuka pintu ini"

"Terserah"

**Duagh... braaakk**

"Aaahhkkk" setelah menendang pintu rumah Cheondung dengan keras seungho memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai dia membuka pintu brengsek ini" Seungho duduk di depan pintu sambil memeluk lututnya

_**15 menit kemudian**_

"Hatchiii..." Seungho mengusap hidungnya lalu mempererat pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri, dia meringkuk kedinginan di depan pintu rumah Cheondung

"Brrr... dingin sekali, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah" kukuhnya sambil merepalkan tunjunya ke atas dan kembali memeluk dirinya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cklek ... Krieett...**

"Ehh..." Cheondung langsung menangkap tubuh Sengho yang jatuh ke belakang

"Ternyata dia benar-benar menungguku, keras kepala sekali dia" Cheondung dengan penuh kelembutan dan kepedulian menyandarkan Seungho di dinding sebelah dia berdiri, menggeret masuk koper dn tas Seungho lalu menutup pintu dan menggendong Seungho, berjalan ke arah kamarnya

"_Sudah berapa lama dia di depan sana"_ Cheondung menutupi Seungho dengan selimut tebalnya _"Aku harus pergi kerja, ini sudah jam 1, apa ku tinggalkan saja dia ya ?" _Cheondung mengambil mantel bulunya, lalu tas kerja, membenarkan syal di lehernya segera berangkat ke kantor perusahaan miliknya atau bisa di bilang akan segera menjadi miliknya

"Tuh kan dia masih peduli" Seungho keluar dari sandiwaranya mengintip dari balik selimut tebal, mengendap lalu sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu kamar yang di bukanya

"Dia sudah pergi, akhirnya aku ada tempat tumpangan hidup untuk sementara" Seungho membuka lemari es, lalu mencari-cari bahan yang bisa ia gunakan _"sedikit berbuat baik tidak apa kan" _Seungho memulai pergulatan nya di dapur bersih dan rapi milik Cheondung

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku" terlihat empat persimpangan siku di dahinya

"Aku... hanya mencoba membuatkanmu makan malam" Seungho menghentikan aksinya setelah di pergoki Cheondung

"Kau membuat hancur dapurku, dapur kesayanganku" Cheondung menatap histeris dapurnya yang porak poranda seperti kapal pecah

"Ahh ,,, soal itu,,, yeah maafkan aku" niat baik Seungho terhenti, tersenyum dengan lebarnya

"Kau, baru ku tinggal sebentar saja, sudah..."

"Maafkan aku, ku mohon jangan usir aku, aku akan membersihkan nya" Cheondung menyeringai mendengar perkataan Seungho

"Kalau begitu bersihkan sekarang"

**Gleeek ...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sreekk ... sreekk...**

"_Huuuhh menyebalkan"_ Seungho mengelap lantai sambil mendumel dan merenggut _"Dia kira aku ini pembantu apa, eh... memang salahku sih!" _kembali mengelap atau lebih tepatnya mengepel lantai dapur menggunakan tangan

"Di sana ada yang belum bersih" Cheondung menunjuk lantai di bagian kaki Seungho, berdiri sambil menyandar di pintu dapur

"Iya tuan" ucap Seungho menyindir

"Bagus, sepertinya ada untung nya juga menumpangimu di sini, aku jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencari pembantu" Seungho melotot ke arah Cheondung

"Terimakasih,,, Tuan-ehm siapa namamu" desak Seungho sambil mencelupkan kain pel nya ke ember lalu memerasnya lagi

"Panggil aku Cheondung, candaanmu jelek Seungho-hyung" jawab Cheondung enteng sambil memandangi pekerjaan Seungho

"Ooh,,, ehm jangan kau tahu dari mana namaku, dan dengan mudah nya memanggilku Hyung"

"KTP mu, waktu kau pura-pura pingsan kemarin"

"Aku tidak pura-pura pingsan, hanya tertidur, kau memeriksa dompetku ya"

"Maaf, itu Cuma untuk mengetahui identitas mu, aku tidak mencuri apapun"

"Iya,, iya,, semua masih lengkap pada tempatnya" Seungho berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang

"Biasakah kau jelaskan masalahmu sekarang Hyung"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Hyung" Seungho kembali bekerja, tapi kali ini dia sedang mengelap meja

"Biar lebih sopan saja, bisakah tidak banyak cerit dan kau jelaskan" Cheondung terus mendesak Seungho

"Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan keluargaku, kau tahu ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja" Jelas Seungho dengan santainya

"Pftt... hahahaha kau ada masalah dengan ibu tiri mu, bahkan orang sedewasa dirimu masih memiliki ibu tiri, zaman apa ini" Seungho memandang Cheondung dengan tajam lalu berdecak keras

"Aisshh kau, lebih baik kau diam saja dan tidak banyak tanya, jangan tertawa" Seungho melemparkan lap basah itu ke Cheondung dengan kesal, lalu duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangan nya

"Kau seperti anak kecil, hei pekerjaanmu belum selesai" kembali melempar lap basah itu ke Seungho, menangkap lap itu dan kembali mengelap meja makan sambil duduk di kursi makan, Seungho hanya diam melanjutkan pekerjaan nya

"Apa pekerjaanmu ?, Hyung" tanya Cheondung penasaran

"Penulis" jawabnya singkat

"Wah, berarti kau tenar" Cheondung berbinar

"Apa, aku baru pemula, bahkan aku belum meluncurkan satu pun buku" jawab Seungho tidak suka

"Ohh"

"Dan semua impian serta masa depanku hancur olehmu" tuduh Seungho

"Aku, kenapa ?" Cheondung menautkan alisnya

"Kau merusak Laptop ku, semua karyaku ada di sana, dan sekarang aku ahrus memulai menulisnya dari awal, dan kau belum mengganti rugi" jawab Seungho seadanya, sesuai dengan kenyataan

"Oke, aku akan membelikan mu MacBook, jangan menuduh ku lagi" balasnya sambil menghela nafas pelan

"Benarkah, sebanyak itukah uangmu" mata Seungho berbinar

"Bahkan membelimu pun aku sanggung" kembali Seungho melototi Cheondung yang sedang tersenyum mengejek, mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya yang di hadiahi Seungho decakan kesal

"Tentunya kita saling menguntungkan, kan Hyung" ceplos Cheondung

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Seungho bingung

"Yah kau tahu, aku sudah akan menjadi seperti suamimu nanti, menumpangimu, memberimu makan, dan membiayaimu, dan kau juga harus menjadi seperti istriku" jawab Cheondung asal

"Maksudmu, aku harus memasak, membersihkan rumah mencuci dan melayanimu begitu, ini tidak masuk akal" jawab Seungho kesal

"Tentu saja itu masuk akal, apa kau dapat membayarku, bahkan kau pengangguran yang bahkan belum dapat membiayai dirimu sendiri" jantung Seungho merasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar ucapan Cheondung

"Aku akan mempunyai banyak uang kalau buku ku sudah di terbitkan, tunggu saja nanti" jawabnya dengan percaya diri

"Menunggu itu ku rasa hutangmu sudah menumpuk seperti gunung" kembali jantung Seungho tertusuk ribuan jarum

"Tidak bisakah perkataanmu tidak menyakitkan" Seungho memelas

"Aku tidak janji" Cheondung mengangkat bahunya

"Baiklah, kita akan saling menguntungkan, aku akan bekerja di rumah dan kau bekerja di luar mencari nafkah" Seungho tidak mempunyai pilihan lain pada kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima

"Nah, kalau begitu kita deal" Cheondung memberikan tangannya _"Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya" _pikir Cheondung licik

"Baiklah dengan separuh hati aku menyatakan ini deal" Seungho menyambut tangan Cheondung lalu menjabat tangannya. Entahlah ini akan berlanjut bagaimana dan berakhir bagaimana, biarlah mereka jalani dulu semua ini, sampai terbentuk suatu penyelesaian dan kepastian ...

~TBC~

**Hehehehehe saya kembali setelah dua tahun lebih meninggalkan dunia per FF an, saya kembali dengan FF baru lagi, maaf mumpung ada ide, dan blum sempet ngelanjutin yang lain, masih buntu ide buat ngelanjutin, maaf baru Comeback sekarang, banyak gangguan pada saat saya hiatus, tapi yang penting kan saya sekarang kembali *cipoksatu-satu**

**Berbahagialah untuk SeungDoong/DoongHo Shipper karena saya membuatkan FF ini khusus buat mereka, banyak yang mengharapkan dan mencari FF langkah dari Couple tenar MBLAQ ini, karena saya A+ mungkin saya akan membuat FF tentang MBLAQ yang lainnya, dan sepertinya ini akan menjurus ke hal yang berbau dewasa *Lumesumbanget**

**Mohon bantuan dan dukungan nya ya semuanya, beri saya semangat agar bisa melanjutkan karya-karya lama dan baru saya **

**Anyeonghaseyoooooo (^w^)v**

**Mohon saran dan kritik di kotak Riview nya yaaa !**


End file.
